thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Clay Hazel
Backstory Clay Hazel was born on a peaceful, warm, spring morning in District 11 along with his twin brother. His mother had trouble delivering them, but recovered quickly. His mom looked around and saw some dirt with clay mixed in. "Clay, that should be your name", she said softly. She looked around more and saw a marsh with frogs, insects, and an alligator. A beautiful sight. "You should be Marsh", she whispered to Clay's newborn twin brother. They grew up together, and were almost never apart. When they were six, Marsh and Clay went on a walk, bored because their mother spent all her time with their new baby sister named Rose. "No!!! Don't eat that peach!", Marsh and Clay's mother suddenly screamed. "Why not?", said Marsh who was taking a bite into the peach. Soon, Marsh was swarmed by peacekeepers. "Mom! Dad!', Marsh screamed. His mother tried reaching them, but was held back by the peacekeepers. His father heard Marsh's scream while working in the fields with a sickle. Just in case he needed the sickle, he brought it with him. He arrived to see Marsh tied up to the tree. The peacekeeper held up his gun, and right before he shot he was stabbed in the back by Marsh's(and Clay's) father's sickle. Another peacekeeper held up his gun at the twins' father, and he blocked the shot with his left foot. He picked up the gun from the dead peacekeeper he already killed, and shot it at another peacekeeper. The last peacekeeper ran away in fear, but was still shot in the back with the twins' dad's gun he picked up while fighting. Marsh, Clay, and both their parents were in tears for the next few days. Mr. Hazel(the twins' dad)'s ankle got bandaged up with all the bandages they had, and when they ran out they used oak leaves. He had to keep his bandages on for a very long time, as you would expect with someone who had half of their foot shot so bad it came off. This gave all of them nightmares for a year or so. Finally it started to stop, but it still left all of them even more terrified of peacekeepers and Clay's father missing half of his left foot. When he was ten, and their younger sister Rose was four, their parents had another child. A boy this time. Clay and Marsh were excited about that the baby was a boy. They once again looked around at scenery. Their new little brother would be named River. "Hi, River!", Clay whispered softly while running his fingers gently through River's baby hair. Everyone was excited, but as the excitement died down it became clear how poor they were. When he was 12, Clay did something almost no one dared to do. He brought his father's old gun he took from the peacekeeper and climbed the tree. He also brought a sack to put the peaches in. As he climbed higher, a squirrel fell because of Clay sitting on the branch and fell into the sack. He took some peaches and stuffed the squirrel below them. Bonus food. He also noticed a bird's nest and took two eggs. He put the eggs on top of the many peaches, but on the way back a peacekeeper noticed his bag of peaches. He quickly shot the peacekeeper in the leg to wound him, and dashed back to his house. He counted the peaches. 26 peaches, a squirrel, and a couple of eggs. They had a great dinner that night. Also, his mother became pregnant for the fourth time. Nine months later, Clay and Marsh had another little sister. Once again, they looked in nature for the new baby's name. Just then, they came up with the perfect name. Allie, named after an alligator. Now there were five siblings, which also meant in all seven mouths to feed. Being the oldest siblings, Clay and Marsh regularly steal peaches and get in little "wars" with peacekeepers. One time, they also kill a big venomous snake and bring it back to eat. After this routine, they become less and less hungry. CLAY IS NOT DONE, AND I WILL COME BACK TO MAKE MORE EDITS! Trivia Category:ImAVictor